lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Hobbit: The Video Game
LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. Note: This is not a real game! Part 1: An Unexpected Journey Level 1: A Unexpected Party Plot: Bilbo invites Gandalf over for tea, after refusing a request to come on an adventure. Gandalf has invited 13 dwarves to come for tea also, but they are lost in the Shire. Characters: Gandalf, Bilbo (Shire) Level Type: Puzzle Level 2: Trolls! Plot: Bilbo and the dwarves run into three trolls who stole their ponies. Bilbo and the dwarves must fight the trolls, then find the lost ponies. Charactes: Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur Level Type: Brawl Boss(es): Tom, Will, and Bert (all 5 hearts) Level 3: Warg Chase Plot: Yazneg and his hunters have found the dwarves trail. The dwarves must find the hidden valley! Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Bifur Level Type: Chase, Brawl Boss: Yazneg (8 hearts) Level 4: Over Hill Plot: The dwarves are travelling over the mountains, when a stone giant battle ensues. All the dwarves are seperated and in grave danger! Characters: Bilbo, Thorin Level Type: Puzzle Level 5: Under Hill Plot: The dwarves think they are safe, when the goblin capture them! They must escape the clutches of the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, Bilbo has fallen underground with a goblin, and they must escape from Gollum. Characters: Bilbo, Goblin Warrior, Thorin, Gandalf, Fili, Dwalin, Kili, Bofur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Gloin, Oin Level Type: Escape, Brawl Boss(es): Great Goblin (8 hearts), and Gollum (5 hearts) Level 6: Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire Plot: Azog finally corners the dwarves on a cliff side. Will they escape, or will Azog claim his prize? Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili Level Type: Brawl Boss: Azog (8 hearts) Part 2: The Desolation of Smaug Level 1: Spiders Plot: After leaving Beorn's house into Mirkwood, the dwarves are tired, and stumble into the forest, only to be captured by spiders! It is up to Bilbo to save them. Characters: Bilbo (Weary), Thorin (Poisoned) Level Type: Brawl Level 2: Barrels out of Bond Plot: The dwarves and Bilbo escpae the halls of Thranduil, in barrels! As they escape, Azog attacks the elves! Characters: Bilbo, Balin (Prisoner), Thorin (Prisoner), Dwalin (Prisoner), Gloin (Prisoner), Oin (Prisoner), Fili (Prisoner), Kili (Prisoner), Dori (Prisoner), Nori (Prisoner), Ori (Prisoner), Bifur (Prisoner), Bofur (Prisoner), Bombur (Prisoner), Tauriel, Legolas Level Type: Escape, Brawl Level 3: Laketown Plot: The Dwarves arrive in Laketown. The Master of the Town doesn't want them going to the Mountain though! Characters: Bilbo, Bard, Thorin (Prisoner) Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Boss: Master of Laketown (3 Hearts) Level 4: Dol Guldur Plot: Gandalf and Radagast investigate the doings of the Necromancer! Characters: Gandalf, Radagast Level Type: Puzzle Level 5: The Hidden Door Plot: Thorin and Company try to find the Hidden Door before Durin's Day! Characters: Bilbo, Balin (Prisoner), Fili (Prisoner), Kili (Prisoner) Level Type: Puzzle Level 6: Smaug the Magnificent Plot: Bilbo must steal the cup of Thror to prove himself. Characters: Bilbo, Balin (Prisoner) Level Type: Puzzle Part 3: There and Back Again Level 1: End of the Beast Plot: Smaug attacks Laketown! Characters: Bard, Master of Laketown Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Boss: Smaug (15 hearts) Level 2: Battle of Dol Guldur Plot: Gandalf and Radagast uncover the truth of the Necromancer, and the White Council attacks Dol Guldur! Characters: Gandalf, Radagast, Saruman, Elrond (Armour), Galadriel (Armour) Level Type: Brawl Boss: The Necromancer (12 hearts) Level 3: The Arkenstone Plot: Bilbo and the dwarves are trying to find the Arkenstone, but they get lost in the tunnels! Characters: Bilbo, Gloin (Prisoner), Oin (Prisoner) Level Type: Puzzle Level 4: Negotiations Plot: Bilbo finds the Arkenstone. He must take it to Bard to create peace between the dwarves, elves, and men. Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf Level Type: Brawl Level 5: The Clouds Burst Plot: Dain and his army arrive, followed by Azog, Bolg, and their army! The elves, men, and dwarves must join together to fight them. Characters: Dain Ironfoot, Thranduil, Bard, Tauriel, Legolas Level Type: Brawl Level 6: The Battle of Five Armies Plot: The dwarves burst out from the mountain and join the fray. Azog and Bolg are after Thorin! Characters: Bilbo (Mithril), Thorin (King), Fili (Armour), Kili (Armour), Balin (Armour), Dwalin (Armour), Bifur (Armour), Bofur (Armour), Bombur (Armour), Gloin (Armour), Oin (Armour), Dori (Armour), Nori (Armour), Ori (Armour), Beorn Level Type: Brawl Boss(es): Azog (15 hearts), Bolg (10 hearts) Characters Bilbo (Shire, Mithril, Weary) Thorin (King, Poisoned, Prisoner, Young) Balin (Prisoner, Armour, Young) Dwalin (Prisoner, Armour, Young) Fili (Prisoner, Armour) Kili (Prisoner, Armour) Gloin (Prisoner, Armour) Oin (Prisoner, Armour) Bifur (Prisoner, Armour) Bofur (Prisoner, Armour) Bombur (Prisoner, Armour) Dori (Prisoner, Armour) Ori (Prisoner, Armour) Nori (Prisoner, Armour) Gandalf Tauriel Legolas Bard Dain Thranduil Master of Laketown Beorn Radagast Galadriel (Armour) Elrond (Armour) Saruman Necromancer Goblin Warrior Great Goblin Goblin Scribe Grinnah Azog Yazneg Fimbul Dis Thror Thrain (Crazy) Old Bilbo Belladona Baggins Bungo Baggins Alfrid Galdor Hunter Orc Bolg Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images